


Все думают, что мы… геи?

by Elga



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно поверить в то, что абсолютно все ошибаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все думают, что мы… геи?

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Signe (oxoniensis)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Everyone thinks we're—gay?](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/389121.html)

— Ну и чушь!  
— Вне всяких сомнений, Мерлин.  
— Но это действительно чушь!  
— Все просто сошли с ума.  
— Точно. Как будто бы.  
— Хотя…  
— Может быть…  
— В конце концов…  
— …трудно поверить в то, что абсолютно все ошибаются.  
— Действительно, довольно странно.  
— Итак…  
— Ты хочешь..?  
— Хм…  
— Думаю…  
— Можно попробовать.  
— …  
— …

— Ха.  
— Кажется, всё-таки все были правы.

**Конец**


End file.
